The disclosure relates generally to industrial connectors, and more particularly, to a threaded pin remover for removing a threaded pin from an interference fit in a structure.
In a large variety of industrial settings, threaded pins are used to couple structures together. These pins are typically only partially threaded near an exposed end thereof. During mounting, the pin's distal end engages two or more structures to position the parts and maintain their relative position. The proximal end of the threaded pin is partially threaded into an opening in one of the structures and is partially compressed to create an interference fit with the structure, preventing unwanted removal of the threaded pin, e.g., by vibrations of the structure.
Periodically, practically all industrial machines require repair or maintenance, necessitating removal of the threaded pins to gain access to internal structures of the machine. In order to remove the threaded pins, as described, one common approach has an operator screw a threaded tool onto or into an exposed portion of the threaded pin. Once coupled, the threaded pin can be pulled from the structure, breaking the interference fit. In some cases, the threaded pin spins, not allowing engagement so that the threaded pin cannot be removed. Where this situation arises, this type of thread-on tool wastes time and is expensive to operate. In addition, in many instances, the thread-on tool damages the threaded pin such that it cannot be reused, increasing expense of repairs.